Wild Child
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Nick learns about Jen's past.


**Wild Child**

Jennifer lay naked on her bed, sighing happily in the afterglow of lovemaking. Nick was lazily stroking her skin with his fingertips. He was on his side, one hand propping up his head so he could look at her, and the other trailing her body from collarbone to hip and back up.

"You are the most perfect thing I've ever seen," he murmured.

She chuckled softly. "I don't know about that. Some things must be better than me. If not, we're all in for trouble."

"Well, if there's another person more beautiful than you, I don't want to know." Nick rolled over to hover on top of her. He leaned in to tenderly kiss her lips, to worship her with every gentle touch he could think of.

Nick moved down her body with his reverent kisses with Jen's soft moans to inspire him. For the time being, he moved between her breasts and continued onward to the soft plane of her stomach. His tongue traced her navel, making her gasp with arousal.

He paused, noticing something for the first time. "What's this?" he asked, sitting up and gently touching his finger to the pale silver spot he'd discovered.

"Hmm? Oh, just a scar," Jen replied cryptically.

Nick frowned. "How'd you get it?"

Jen's response was somewhere between a sigh and a growl

"Well now you have to tell me," Nick laughed.

"No, I like that you think I'm perfect," she teased, reached out to run her fingers through his hair and stroke his cheek.

He sat up, now thoroughly focused on hearing this story. "I will always think you're perfect. But I would like to know why you've got a scar on your stomach."

Jen hesitated for a moment, pursing her lips in defiance. Her hand unconsciously traveled down her body to trace the tiny mark she'd had for her entire adult life. At last she admitted, "I had it pierced."

Nick's eyes went wide. "You didn't. You did not have your belly button pierced!" he replied in disbelief.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. It was a long time ago and it was part of a very different time in my life and I can't even believe that I used to be that person. So now let's drop it."

But Nick would not be dissuaded so easily. "Did you have anything else pierced?"

Again, Jen didn't want to answer him. "I was a different person then," she replied weakly, evading a direct response.

"And what person were you then?"

"Well with no father and my mother working two or three jobs, I had a lot of freedom as a kid. I'd spend most of my time at the beach with the surfer crew."

"You were a surfer? I'd have pegged you as the studious type," Nick said in slight surprise.

"I was both. I was really bored in school, and I didn't need to be there much to do well. So I'd surf and go along with whatever that lot was doing. Most of them were loads older than me, so they'd bring me to a lot of places where a sixteen-year-old shouldn't have been. Including getting a bit drunk and getting piercings. Though the belly button is the only one that left a scar when I finally figured out what an idiot I was and decided to become a cop," she explained bitterly.

"And through all that, you never got a tattoo?"

Jen could tell Nick was taking the piss, which is exactly what she expected. "No, I was too broke. One of my mates offered to break open a pen and tattoo me himself if I wanted, but thank god I was smart enough to say no to that."

Nick looked at her very seriously. "Jennifer, tell me right now."

"Tell you what?" she asked warily.

"Tell me where else you were pierced," he commanded, his eyes shining with excitement. "I know about this one now." He leaned in and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her tiny scar, sucking hard on the skin. "Where else?" he asked, muffled as he pressed into her flesh.

"Three on each of my ears," she told him.

He moved up her body and took her left earlobe between his teeth, making her shiver in his embrace. After a moment, he turned his attention to the other ear, nipping and sucking on it as well. "Where else?"

"My nose," she confessed.

Nick dropped a few sweet pecks on the tip of her nose. "And?"

"My tongue."

He groaned with desire as he kissed her deeply, sucking on her tongue, imagining what it would have been like to kiss her like this with a piercing. Not that he really wanted to try. He liked her mouth just as it was, without anything in the way of the incredible things she could do with that tongue of hers.

When they broke apart for air, Jen had a glassy look to her eyes, overwhelmed by Nick's efforts.

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough!?"

Nick chuckled. "Just trying to be thorough. Though yes, having your belly button, ears, nose, and tongue pierced is certainly enough."

"I did have one more for a little while. Well, two more," she admitted.

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow.

"My nipples."

"Christ, Jen!" The nearly-scandalized surprise was evident in his tone.

She started to laugh but the sound was caught in her throat. Nick didn't hesitate to bring his mouth to her breast, licking and sucking and nipping at her until she was clutching at his hair to keep him close, arching into his touch and moaning with pleasure.

Eventually, Nick pulled himself away from her. He held her in his arms and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "I was wrong. You are beyond perfect," he breathed.

Jen grinned up at him. "So you don't mind my sordid past?"

"I should have known you were a wild child. It explains a lot."

"And what about you, Nick? Were you a rebellious youth, too?"

He scoffed, "I worked after school at the supermarket and then I cooked dinner for my sisters and helped them with their homework while Mum worked nights. I didn't have time to rebel."

"And you think I'm the one who's perfect?" Jen asked him incredulously.

Nick stroked her hair. "Yeah, definitely still you. But whatever happened when we were sixteen helped bring us together now, and that's all that matters." He pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Though," he added, "if we'd known each other at sixteen, I would have been terrified and extremely turned on by everything about you, and I bet you wouldn't have given me a second glance."

"Luckily we'll never have to test that theory," she replied, kissing him again. They'd done quite enough talking. Jennifer may have had a rebellious youth, but over the years when she'd let all those piercings close up and she'd traded a surfboard for a detective's badge, Jen hadn't lost her wild spirit. Now, however, she only expressed it when she was in bed with Nick.


End file.
